<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't want to leave our little bubble by coeurserein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671798">i don't want to leave our little bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurserein/pseuds/coeurserein'>coeurserein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie, Please don't hate me for this, Post Break Up, Sad Josie, They still love eachother, hope and josie break up, hosie break up, this ends kinda sadly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurserein/pseuds/coeurserein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hope breaks up with Josie, Josie feels her whole world fall to pieces. She removes every trace of Hope from her life in an attempt to move on, until one days, she's sees Hope at a party for the first time since the break up. Will they fix what was broken or will Josie be left to pick up the pieces?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't want to leave our little bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this isn't very good, i had an idea at 3am and just went with it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was numb. Sitting there in the passenger seat with Hope in the back, Josie was distant; her headphones in, listening to songs with claims of love and forever.</p><p>She shuffled her playlist. The next song to play was Us by James Bay and Josie struggled to keep herself together.</p><p>
  <i>Tell me how to be in this world<br/>
<i>Tell me how to breathe in and feel no hurt<br/>
<i>Tell me how could I believe in something<br/>
<i>I believe in us </i></i></i>
</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hope was always her safe place, her person. When everything was falling apart, Hope would hold Josie in her arms and suddenly she would forget everything else going on. Like it was just her and Hope against the world. They were eachothers lifeline until one day, they weren't. She could feel the wall of tears start to build behind her eyes. She looked out of the window, trying to distract herself but nothing could take her mind off of the pain she was feeling. She lost the one person who made me her feel at home. Her throat started to get tight and her steady hands were now clasped so tightly together in an attempt to stop them shaking.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She remembers the thoughts. The thoughts of denial that were swirling through her head the night Hope walked away. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>No, this can’t be happening. No. No. No. She doesn’t mean this. No. We’ll get through this. We'll be okay. It's going to be okay.
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She felt her stomach drop faster than it would on a rollercoaster. Her mouth started to water and all of a sudden, her throat was so tight, she couldn't breathe. Her nose was blocked, her face wet. She couldn't produce a single noise, no matter how hard she tried to speak nothing would come out.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When they finally got back to the school, her shirt was wet from the rain. Or was it from the tears? Maybe it was a mixture of both. Everything was dismal. She stayed in the car for a few minutes, while the others went ahead. She couldn't bare to even look at Hope, every stolen glance put another crack in her shattered heart. She walked through the gate like she had 1000 times, but this time it felt different. Almost surreal. It’s as though her body knew she was safe now she was in her home.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josie was inconsolable. Her throat hurt from sobbing, and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t articulate what was wrong, she just sat down with her head in her hands for hours. She had never seen such a look sadness on her father's face compared to the one he had when she first walked in.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josie felt like she was suffocating.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She tried to go to bed. Lizzie was staying elsewhere, so for the second time that day, Josie was alone. She stepped into their shared room and was slapped with nostalgia and memories of a life that ceased to existed. Photographs plastered the walls, capturing all the brightest memories, only now, they were dull. The necklace Hope gave her for her 16th birthday no longer hung around her neck, no longer a symbol of forever, gifted stuffed animals on the bed and there was a polaroid picture that captured their first kiss, thanks to Lizzie, framed neatly on her nightstand.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josie remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was mid-December and they decided to have a picnic, just the three of them. They sat in their favourite park, and within an hour of being there, it was already dark and had started to rain very heavily. They were in hysterical fits of laughter as they hurried to pack up the picnic because all Lizzie was complaining about was her hair getting wet. To spite her and take longer, Hope offered a hand to Josie for a dance. Josie had always told Hope she wanted to dance in the rain at least once. Lizzie grabbed her coat and camera from the car but they hadn't even noticed she was gone, they were too focused on eachother. They danced in eachothers arms for what felt like an eternity when Josie finally pulled Hope in for a kiss. It was passionate and warm, and Hope never wanted it to end. Lizzie took a picture at that exact moment making both girls go a deep shade of red.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The pit in her stomach got deeper, the emptiness started to grow. The reality was setting in. Her heart felt empty. Her body was cold. Her room was unfamiliar.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She couldn't bare to sleep in her bed anymore; it reminded her too much of all the sleepless nights and passionate moments they spent together. Josie grabbed her blanket and walked over to the chair in the corner of her room and slouched down into it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>For three days, she practically lived there. She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep, she didn't attend class, she didn’t watch TV, she just sobbed and occasionally read a page Hope's favourite book. After those three days, she changed her clothes, took a shower and threw out everything that reminded her of Hope.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Black bag after black bag. 3 years worth of love and memories were tossed. At least, Josie thought it was love. She felt relieved, but empty. If only she could have thrown all of her feelings into that black bag, as well. She picked up her phone for the first time in days and skimmed through text messages. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Are you and Hope coming over tonight?"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i> "Hey! We’re meeting at around 9 , can’t wait to see you and Hope. Did you get the invite to my birthday party? Hope gave me your address."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>She felt sick to her stomach. For about 3 weeks, she felt more alone than she ever had before. She didn’t know what she liked, what she disliked, who her friends were, what she could do with my free-time.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>But after those 3 weeks, her life started to come back together.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Refreshed. New. Content. She started feeling less empty. So she went to the party. Her friends were making her happy and Lizzie was doing everything in her will to make Josie smile. Josie's cheeks hurt from all the laughter and her head was spinning with happy thoughts for once... or was that the alcohol? And then she saw her standing in the corner and it all came tumbling down.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Blacked out. Angry. Sad. Hope started making her way over to Josie, slowly but surely.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I didn't want this to be awkward so I figured I'd say hello."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Josie felt like her heart was in her mouth after hearing those words. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Was she angry or was she going to throw up? The lump in the back of her throat doubled in size. This was her chance to speak for the first time since the night it ended but Josie couldn't find anything to say.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Say something, Jo." Hope whispered.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"You don't get to call me that anymore." Josie couldn't control her emotions. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She couldn't tell if she was angry or just disappointed.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Look, I never meant to hurt you. It aches my heart knowing I did but I only did what I had to do. Do you know how much of a hard time Lizzie has been giving me lately? I'm already getting what I deserve, I dont want to lose you as a friend."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Yeah, well, don't you think its a little late for that?" Josie said, her eyes glued to the ground.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I get it. I'm just going through a tough time with something else right now and I need to know you aren't hurting. I don't think I'll survive the summer if we keep this up. Just please tell me that you're okay." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Hope looked at her with an expression Josie couldn't quite determine. Regret? Worry?</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I honestly don't know what you want me to say, Hope. I- I could tell you that I'm fine but I'd be lying. My whole body aches and I'm exhausted. Everything I do or see or feel reminds me of us, and I just want it all to stop hurting." Josie said, her voice softer than before, tears falling down her face.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Josie, I am so sorry." Hope's eyes filled with tears, and despite trying to fight them, they rolled down her cheeks and onto her shirt.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Do you know what's funny? People apologise so often only to go and hurt me again. But you. You're the only person that I have ever truly believed." Josie managed a weak smile through her tears.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>" Um..." Josie wiped her face quickly, embarrassed that she allowed herself to be vulnerable again. "You should go enjoy the party, your friends must be looking for you."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Yeah... um... probably." There was a pause.  "Goodnight, Josie."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Goodnight, Hope."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>***</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Josie felt like things were getting a little better, not by much though. Then her phone buzzed. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It was really good seeing you yesterday. Would you be open to meeting up and talking again? </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The feeling in her stomach was back. She felt hopeful, but skeptical. Excited, but scared.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It was raining again. Her throat was sore. The tears was back. The conversation last night changed things, at least Josie thought so. She still unintentionally looked at Hope with feelings of sadness and betrayal sometimes, but none of those could top the feeling of hope that was lingering.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Over time, the tears came to an end. She could breathe again and her throat didn't feel tight anymore. For once, she felt ordinary. Hope always had a way of making her feel like that.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Hope?"</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Yes?"</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Josie took Hope's hand and held it in hers.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"I- I want this to be forever. Are you sure you want to leave our little bubble? This feels so perfect... like it used to."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Hope looked up at Josie, her eyes glassy with tears.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"We have to, Jo."</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i> The rain stopped.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>